


All That Slash

by pauraque



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Filk, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago,<br/>They paired up Kirk and Spock<br/>And called it slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Slash

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Kragey, who inadvertently set me off on this. To the tune of All That Jazz from Chicago, of course.
> 
> It could use an update, I suppose, since the name-checked characters are from the fandoms that were popular back in 2004, but here it stays for historical interest. :)

Years ago,  
They paired up Kirk and Spock  
And called it slash

Those first K/Sers,  
Mightn't they be shocked  
At all this slash?

The X-Files' writers  
Got the shippers pissed  
When Mulder and Krycek  
Really, truly kissed  
Oh, that canon UST!  
It only fanned the lust  
Of fans of slash

Look at Spike and Angel,  
Then there's Clark and Lex—  
You see the slash?

Check out Josh and Sam,  
That look's just screaming sex!  
They should be slashed!

How 'bout LotRiPS?  
Aren't those actors hot!  
We know they're really gay  
(Though P.R. claims they're not)  
It may be slander, but  
It makes for lovely smut  
In all that slash

Kink! Squick! Whoopee!

Hot! Hot! Hot!

From Hutch and Starsky  
Down to Vic and Mac,  
They all get slashed

Holmes and Watson,  
Will and Captain Jack—  
Oh, _they_ get slashed!

Come on, gang,  
We're gonna do HP  
Let's see the Boy Who Lived  
Lose his virginity!  
Everyone's had that kid  
(Even the giant squid)  
In all that slash

Ohhhhh I'm bored of Snarry, H/D, and the rest,  
Sooooo I joined the Lucius/Hagrid Fuh-Q-Fest!

Whored 'em in heels and a girdle,  
Oh, Ms Rowling's blood'll curdle  
If she hears  
We made them queers  
In all that slash

All that slash!

Years ago,  
They paired up Kirk and Spock  
And called it slash

Now all we know  
Is if it's got a cock,  
It should be slashed!

Don't need reasons  
If the pairing tickles—  
Even slash the Bible  
If it gives you giggles  
It may knock folks flat,  
But nothing's wrong with that!  
It's good clean slash

The pairings may be random,  
But ohhhh! I love net fandom!  
And all that slaaaaaaaash!

That slash!


End file.
